Pedra, Flor, Espinho
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: YAOI, PWP, MM X Shura X MM. Sexta a noite, boate lotada, dois homens a procura de sexo fácil, querendo esquecer seus problemas. Por que não juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Pedra, Flor, Espinho**

"Hoje, eu não quero ver o sol , vou pra noite, tudo vai rolar  
O meu coração é só um desejo de prazer  
Não quer flor, não quer saber de espinho  
Mas se você quiser tudo pode acontecer no caminho  
Mas se você quiser sou pedra, flor, espinho

_Automóveis piscam os seus faróis  
Sexo nas esquinas, violentas paixões  
Não me diga não, não me diga o que fazer  
Não me fale, não me fale de você. (...)"  
_

Era sexta, a noite mal havia começado – não passava da meia noite – e Máscara da Morte, de Câncer sabia exatamente o que queria e aonde ir para conseguir. Queria sexo, puro e simples. Satisfação plena sem a odiosa preocupação do dia seguinte, nada menos. Se estava bem ou não, não fazia a menor diferença, o importante era que naquela noite haveria um corpo gemendo sob o seu. E, com isso em mente, adentrou o pub enfumaçado, onde uma música alta e dançante tomava conta do ambiente.

A figura confiante, de passos firmes abriu espaço facilmente até o bar, onde pediu uma cerveja. Ficar bêbado definitivamente não estava nos planos, mas não podia negar a seu corpo alguns goles de álcool. A bebida estava gelada, do jeito que o italiano gostava e desceu com facilidade. Sorriu para si, sentindo-se pronto para o que estivesse por vir e abriu mais um botão da blusa cinza que vestia enquanto se dirigia para a pista de dança. Sabia que atraía olhares com seu modo sensual de se mover e, enquanto caminhava a passos felinos para onde homens e mulheres se esfregavam frenéticos, fixou seus olhos nos de um homem. Era alto, forte, mais velho que ele, os cabelos escuros cortados rentes ao crânio. Definitivamente não fazia seu tipo – sempre preferira os mais delicados – mas não via problema algum em brincar com aquele. Esperaria que ele se aproximasse, claro, antes de dar o bote.

Máscara da Morte posicionou-se bom no meio da pista de dança, onde sabia que cada movimento seu seria notado e apreciado, encarou o homem que o despia com o olhar por mais alguns segundos e, fechando os olhos, pôs-se a dançar no ritmo rápido que a música lhe impunha. Abriu os olhos quase um minuto depois, localizando-o próximo de si e sorriu, virando o corpo na direção do dele, começando a dançar de forma sensual, se insinuando. Não demorou para que mãos se estendessem em sua direção, circundando sua cintura, aproximando os corpos. Máscara da Morte sorriu, permitindo que o homem pensasse que poderia ser o ativo naquele momento. Entregou o corpo nos braços fortes, mas tomou a iniciativa do beijo e logo o dominou com toques e o beijo se intensificou.

Mas o contato logo foi rompido e Máscara da Morte afastou-se sem sequer olhar para trás. Xingou baixo, reclamando que, se o beijo fora tão ruim, o sexo só poderia ser milhões de vezes pior. Um mau humor súbito dominou-o, fazendo-o sentar no bar, pedir outra cerveja e apenas observar o movimento da boate. E, enquanto observava, viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção: um certo espanhol dançava com sinuosos balanços de quadril não muito longe dele. Sorriu. Shura vestia calça e colete pretos e uma blusa de mangas compridas vermelha, que criava destaque no visual. Dançava sozinho, fugindo de mãos que se estendiam e tentavam toca-lo, agarra-lo. Fugia de bocas que tentavam tomar a sua e esnobava qualquer um que tentasse falar ao seu ouvido. Uma garota foi tão violentamente rechaçada que saiu chorando da pista de dança. E aquelas atitudes de Shura apenas fizeram Máscara da Morte se empolgar mais, terminando a cerveja num só gole e seguindo para a pista de dança, na direção do cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Máscara da Morte chegou por trás de Shura e, sem pedidos ou apresentações, enlaçou sua cintura e começou a dançar roçando na bunda empinada que a calça justa revelava. Capricórnio sorriu com a iniciativa e passou a mover os quadris mais lentamente, o balanço simulando estocadas, convidando Máscara da Morte a acompanha-lo. O convite foi prontamente aceito e mãos começaram a deslizar de sua cintura até seu peito, a dança sincronizando com rapidez, até que a música acabou e Câncer puxou o ombro de Shura, virando-o para si. Os olhares se encontraram por alguns poucos segundos e Câncer tomou a iniciativa do beijo. Shura não o rejeitou, pelo contrário, segurou-o pela nuca, aprofundando o contato. Pequenos suspiros foram liberados e um choque de excitação correu o corpo de ambos. Terminado o contato inicial, Máscara da Morte se afastou sorrindo.

- Definitivamente, você beija melhor que os outros.

- O que quer, Máscara...?

- O mesmo que você, suponho... Aliás, cadê a Shi...

- Se você perguntar sobre ela, pergunto sobre o Afrodite.

Os ombros de Câncer se retesaram e entendeu porque Shura estava ali: era pelo mesmo motivo que ele. Um sorriso adornou a face morena.

- Então, o que você quer é só uma boa foda, não, Shura?

Os olhos de Shura se estreitaram e um sorriso malicioso surgiu no canto dos lábios. Estavam falando a mesma linguagem.

- Por que não? Agora, será que você consegue me deixar duro o suficiente pra ir pra cama com você?

- Isso é um desafio?

- Se quiser entender assim...

Máscara da Morte gargalhou. Gostava daquele joguinho. E, sem mais palavras, afundou o rosto no pescoço de Shura. Um estremecimento foi notado e isso apenas encorajou Câncer a prosseguir.

_  
"(...) Mas se você quiser, eu bebo o seu vinho  
Mas se você quiser sou pedra, flor, espinho (...)"_

Mordeu de leve a pele alva do pescoço e um gemido escapou dos lábios de Capricórnio. Continuou beijando e lambendo, satisfeito com gemidos e suspiros que conseguia arrancar. _"Será que você consegue me deixar duro o suficiente, né? Pra um desafio, está muito fácil."_ Máscara da morte ergueu o rosto e tomou os lábios de Shura em um beijo feroz, que fez o outro cavaleiro afasta-lo um pouco.

- Espera. Aqui não.

Câncer, já excitado pelas reações do outro, apenas o encarou, olhos anuviados de desejo.

- Conheço alguns motéis aqui perto, se quiser...

Shura ergueu a sobrancelha com o convite direto – era típico de Máscara da Morte.

- Por que não? – e estendeu a mão.

Máscara da Morte tomou a mão entre as suas e puxou-o por entre as pessoas que se sacudiam freneticamente diante da música, agora eletrônica, que tomava conta do ambiente. Ambos sabiam que poderiam muito bem ir para seus templos, que nada os impedia de utilizarem suas moradas para encontros furtivos noturnos, mas nenhum dos dois desejava voltar ao Santuário naquela noite. Havia uma grande festa se desenrolando no refeitório, mas que, com certeza, já havia tomado conta das doze casas zodiacais. Era uma festa dos cavaleiros e amazonas de prata. Isso significava que Shina estaria presente com sua nova companhia – Marin – e que Afrodite estaria lá com seus brinquedinhos. Vez por outra Afrodite conquistava um novo cavaleiro, usava-o por um tempo e logo o largava. Era cíclico. Foi o que ele fizera com Máscara da Morte, com o diferencial que ele dava esperanças ao cavaleiro apenas para que este o desejasse e procurasse, mas nunca chegaram as vias de fato.

Câncer detestava admitir, mas estava apaixonado pelo cavaleiro de Peixes e aquele jogo de "me ame, mas nunca serei seu" o feria demais. Ele mesmo estranhava a paixão, afinal, sempre dizia que, por ser gay, gostava de _homens_, não de _travestis_, mas não podia negar que Afrodite o deixara de quatro. Já Shura sofria de outro mal – a chamada "dor de corno". Shina havia deixado-o por uma mulher e desde então ele resolvera ficar com todos os homens que o quisessem. E era nessa situação que os dois se encontravam quando embarcaram no táxi que os levou para um motel qualquer.

Uma vez no elevador, os beijos recomeçaram, mais quentes. Logo o colete de Shura foi tirado e a camiseta desabotoada. A camisa de Máscara da Morte teve o mesmo fim, sendo jogada ao chão de qualquer jeito. Os toques pararam assim que a porta se abriu e os dois se dirigiram para o quarto que lhes foi designado. Mal a porta foi aberta e Capricórnio se viu empurrado para dentro, jogado na cama de qualquer jeito por um canceriano de olhos famintos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e permitiu que Máscara da Morte prosseguisse, tomando a dianteira da relação, submetendo-o. Afinal, não era tão ruim assim. Fechou os olhos e deixou que os botões da sua blusa fossem abertos às pressas, revelando o peito alvo. Deixou que o zíper da calça fosse puxado para baixo, revelando o membro semitúrgido sob o tecido da boxer preta. Foi aí que ergueu o rosto e viu que o outro cavaleiro que o encarava incrédulo.

- Mas que diabos...?

Shura riu.

- Se não chupar, ele não cresce.

Máscara da Morte ergueu uma sobrancelha e viu o sorriso triunfante no rosto de Shura. Tudo bem, se estava ali, então por que não...? Puxou a calça e a boxer de Shura de uma só vez e encarou o membro. Era grande demais para sua boca, mas nada que não pudesse ser remediado. Começou lambendo a glande devagar, escorregando a língua pela pele sensível e avermelhada. Depois seguiu com a língua por toda a extensão do membro, acordando-o aos poucos. Em segundos podia ver o efeito que desejava – a ereção erguia-se cada vez mais do tufo de cabelos escuros que adornavam a virilha do espanhol. Largou o membro por alguns segundos, erguendo o rosto para procurar os olhos de Shura. E os encontrou. Os olhos negros do cavaleiro de Capricórnio dançavam nas pálpebras entreabertas, anuviados de desejo, assim como os do italiano. Encararam-se por um instante e então sorriram um para o outro. Estavam prontos.

Máscara da Morte continuou a lambe-lo por alguns instantes, finalizando com um beijo na glande, que fez o corpo do outro cavaleiro estremecer. Segurou-lhe as coxas e afastou-as. Permitiu-se apreciar a visão por quase um minuto antes de olhar ao redor, desesperado, a procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse servir de lubrificante. Nada. Xingou-se mentalmente. Ele era grande demais para entrar em Shura sem nada para facilitar, como podia ter esquecido de um detalhe tão importante? Capricórnio notou o estado de Câncer e estendeu a mão até o criado mudo.

- Óleo de massagem?

O italiano seguiu com o olhar para o lugar onde o espanhol segurava o frasco.

- Passa.

Shura estendeu o vidro e abriu as pernas mais amplamente.

_  
"(...) Eu quero te ter  
__Não me venha falar de medo  
Não me diga não  
__Olhos negros, olhos negros  
Eu quero ver você  
__Ser o meu maior brinquedo  
Te satisfazer  
Olhos negros, olhos negros (...)"_

Máscara da Morte derramou uma grande quantidade do óleo na palma da mão, surpreendendo-se quando um aroma de flores silvestres tomou conta do quarto. Ouviu Shura soltar uma risadinha e deu de ombros. Na falta de coisa melhor... Espalhou o óleo aromático por toda a ereção, cobrindo-a com zelo para que nenhuma parte deixasse de ser coberta, caprichando na quantidade de óleo que recobria a glande. Lançou um olhar na direção de Shura, que cabeceou, concordando que ele fosse em frente. Máscara da Morte deitou o corpo sobre o do outro, procurando a pequena entrada que tentava relaxar, em expectativa. Pensou em penetrá-lo devagar, mas, antes que notasse, um par de pernas envolveu sua cintura e o fez enterrar-se naquele corpo convidativo. Um gemido escapou da boca de Câncer enquanto Capricórnio soltava um gritinho agoniado. Tentou aguardar um segundo, permitir que o outro se acostumasse a seu tamanho, mas a voz rouca tocou seus ouvidos com escárnio.

- O que é? Não vai se mexer? Sou apertado demais pra você?

Uma risada deixou os lábios de Câncer. Shura estava ali, com um pau do tamanho do dele enfiado no rabo e ainda queria dar uma de macho? Tinha de mostrar quem mandava ali... E o fez empurrando o corpo para trás e retornando, forte, se enfiando fundo no corpo do outro. Outro gritinho se ouviu e o sorriso de Máscara da Morte se alargou. Mais uma estocada, mais um gritinho. Mas, antes que pensasse em continuar os movimentos, Shura colocou a mão em seu peito, empurrando-o, forçando-o a sentar e subiu em seu colo, rebolando enquanto se penetrava. Capricórnio fechou os olhos e começou a cavalgar Câncer, tentando esconder o sorriso enquanto aumentava a velocidade.

- Mais... devagar... – veio a voz esganiçada de Máscara da Morte.

- Devagar? Tá com medo de gozar rápido demais? Não se preocupa, mesmo que você goze eu não vou ficar na mão... Eu te como e todos ficamos felizes...

- Que seja, mas vai... deva...gar...

- Não.

O italiano cravou as unhas nas coxas do espanhol, indeciso se o incentivava a continuar ou forçava-o a ir mais devagar. Na dúvida, acabou por ajuda-lo nas estocadas e os primeiros arrepios e espasmos começaram a percorrer o corpo moreno, suado, retesando os músculos, acelerando ainda mais a respiração, fazendo com que gemidos cada vez mais intensos deixassem seus lábios, até que sentiu seu autocontrole se esvair, junto com o clímax.

Um gemido longo, seguido de um beijo desajeitado sinalizou que Câncer havia encontrado a satisfação dentro do corpo de Shura, que o observava, felino. Permitiu que o outro cavaleiro se deitasse, a respiração pesada, o coração descompassado. Deitou a seu lado, acariciando o peito suado, beijando o rosto suavemente. Esperou até que o ritmo da respiração estabilizasse e então escorregou os beijos para o pescoço e orelha.

- Agora é a minha vez, querido.

Olhos azuis se arregalaram, encontrando os olhos negros na penumbra do quarto.

- Você estava falando sério...?

- Claro. Achou que eu mentiria pra você? – riu – Mas não se preocupe. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira ou não tenha feito antes.

- Isso eu nunca fiz!

- Então relaxa. Sempre há a primeira vez... Afinal, se não experimentar, como vai dizer que não gosta.

- Não importa, disso eu não gosto.

- Não se preocupa... Vou te foder bem gostosinho. – e recomeçou a beijar o pescoço de Câncer, encaminhando a língua para a nuca.

Máscara da Morte se viu fechando os olhos meio que inconscientemente virando o corpo para dar acesso aos lábios de Shura. Lentamente língua e dentes deixaram a nuca, escorregando para as costas, provando o gosto salgado da mesma. E antes que Câncer notasse, estava de bruços, permitindo a Capricórnio acesso total à parte de... trás de seu corpo. E Shura continuou mordiscando a pele, descendo pela coluna, fazendo Câncer suspirar com os toques e gemer quando chegou àquela curvinha perigosa antes das nádegas.

- Já chega... né?

- Não... Você não quer que eu pare.

- Quero.

- Não quer. E mesmo que quisesse, eu não pararia.

Máscara da Morte ia xinga-lo, mas antes que pudesse, seus lábios foram cobertos por Shura, que o beijava enquanto usava o óleo de massagem – exatamente o mesmo que ele utilizara – para lubrificar seu membro intumescido. O beijo se aprofundou, fazendo Câncer gemer e suspirar, deixando-o aéreo por alguns segundos. Foi o suficiente para a aspiração de Shura. Antes que o italiano se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, seu quadril foi puxado para cima, colocando-o de quatro e o membro do espanhol foi pressionado contra sua pequena entrada. Pensou em reclamar, dizer que não queria, mas apenas a presença daquela ereção contra seu ânus o fez endurecer novamente. Empinou o quadril, num convite mudo e esperou. Esperou. E esperou. Nada. Virou o rosto irritado.

- Não vai meter não?

- Você tem idéia do quão gostoso fica assim? Quero guardar essa cena na memória... – passou a língua pelos lábios.

Máscara da Morte corou com o comentário e se empinou mais, se empurrando contra Shura, querendo passar logo por aquele primeiro momento. Capricórnio se limitou a sorrir e se empurrou para frente, penetrando o corpo do outro lentamente.

- Rápido! – a voz de Câncer se elevou, irritada.

- Você não vai agüentar se eu for de uma vez só.

- Apenas mete.

Shura balançou a cabeça, rendendo-se a pressa do companheiro. E terminou de penetra-lo de uma só vez.

- Puta-que-o-pariu! – o quase grito saiu da boca do italiano quando Shura se enterrou até o final

O espanhol ignorou o xingamento e começou a estoca-lo rápido, com força. Máscara da Morte alternava xingamentos, gemidos e gritinhos e rebolava, empurrando-se forte contra Capricórnio. Shura segurava-o pela cintura, guiando os movimentos da melhor forma possível. Até que, quando os movimentos começaram a ficar mais e mais desesperados, escorregou uma das mãos ao membro de Câncer, masturbando-o rápido, sentindo seu próprio orgasmo se aproximar rápido, com os primeiros espasmos já percorrendo a coluna de alto a baixo. Não demorou para que o italiano se empurrasse contra ele uma última vez e molhasse a mão de Shura. O espanhol também encontrou seu clímax, alguns segundos depois, ainda estocando o corpo moreno que agora desabava, exausto.

Shura gozou dentro do corpo de Máscara da Morte com um gemido longo e desabou sobre ele, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Beijou as costas suadas, o pescoço, os lábios e, quando arranjou forças, jogou-se ao lado de Câncer, buscando com seus olhos, o olhar dele. Máscara da Morte mantinha os olhos fechados e respirava fundo. Sua voz surgiu entre suspiros.

- Vai a merda, Shura.

Capricórnio sorriu, compreensivo, e buscou encara-lo sobre as pálpebras cerradas.

- Você gostou, né?

- Vai-a-merda!

Shura não se impediu de gargalhou.

- Você gostou! Sabia que ia te fazer gostar... Gozou gostoso, né?

Máscara da Morte se calou e aproximou o rosto do de Shura. Abriu os olhos. O azul encontrou o negro e as palavras foram esquecidas. Um beijo foi trocado, braços se enlaçaram e ambos sorriram, satisfeitos.

"_(...) Eu quero te ter  
__Não me venha falar de medo  
Não me diga não  
__Olhos negros, olhos negros  
Eu quero ver você  
__Ser o meu maior brinquedo  
Te satisfazer  
Olhos negros, olhos negros (...)"_


	2. Epílogo

**Pedra, Flor, Espinho**

**- Epílogo - **

_"Hoje, eu não quero ver o sol , vou prá noite, tudo vai rolar  
O meu coração é só um desejo de prazer  
Não quer flor, não quer saber de espinho  
Mas se você quiser tudo pode acontecer no caminho  
Mas se você quiser sou pedra, flor, espinho"_

Primeiro veio a sensação de calor humano, depois o cheiro de sexo e então a pressão de um braço ao redor de sua cintura. A mente foi acordando lentamente, tentando associar os elementos a seu redor com as lembranças que tinha das horas anteriores. Podia sentir uma respiração acariciando suavemente seu rosto. E enfim acordou.

Máscara da Morte abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando algumas vezes. Demorou alguns segundos até notar que o braço em sua cintura era de Shura e que a respiração que sentira também pertencia a Capricórnio. Percebeu que o companheiro estava apoiado no cotovelo, encarando-o enquanto dormia. Antes que pudesse pensar a respeito, Câncer afastou o toque do braço e levantou da cama. Estava vermelho, um bocado. Fôra pego de surpresa. Por que diabos Shura estava olhando-o? Passou a mão sobre os cabelos curtos, grisalhos, rearrumando-os ou tirando-os do lugar de uma vez. olhou ao redor, procurando as peças de roupa e achou-as jogadas em um montinho num dos cantos do quarto. Seguiria na direção delas se não fosse a mão de Shura, forte, ágil, segurando-o onde estava por alguns segundos.

- Mas o quê?

Shura sorriu e o puxou, virando o corpo em sua direção. Quando Máscara da Morte pensou que iria cair de cara no colchão, um par de pernas se elevou, enlaçando sua cintura, redirecionando a queda para por sobre o corpo do cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Pensou em reclamar, mas uma mão tocou seu rosto, cobrindo uma das bochechas, dedos escorregando para seus lábios, com um sorriso sacana adornando os lábios.

- Onde pensou que iria?

- Embora, claro.

- Ainda tá tão cedo... Você mal dormiu duas horas.

- Você ficou olhando esse tempo todo?

- Sim. – Shura sorriu calmamente diante do choque estampado no rosto de Câncer.

- Seu...!

- Você deveria agradecer aos céus por eu ser educado e não ter te comido enquanto você dormia. Estava tão convidativo...

- Você não seria capaz.

- Está duvidando?

Máscara da Morte engoliu em seco e calou-se. Já tinha tido a prova de que Shura não brincava em serviço, definitivamente. Respirou fundo afastando a idéia de como seria gostoso tê-lo enterrado dentro de si enquanto acordava. Shura sorriu, como que captando seus pensamentos e ergueu o rosto. Beijou-o a principio lentamente, acelerando o ritmo quando sentiu o membro de Câncer despertar contra suas nádegas. Rompeu o beijo com um sorriso pervertido adornando a face.

- Você já ia embora? Mas ainda tá tão necessitado... Vê? Ficou duro rapidinho... – e escorregou uma das mãos para o membro de Máscara da Morte.

O cavaleiro de Câncer gemeu com o toque e se afastou de Shura. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio tornou a sorrir com a recusa e empurrou Máscara da Morte, jogando-o de qualquer jeito a seu lado.

- Dessa vez eu não vou te deixar me comer. Nem vou te foder a menos que você me implore por isso. E pra te comer, primeiro eu tenho que ficar duro de novo.

- Quer que eu te chupe de novo?

- Isso é muito pouco. Eu quero mais.

- Por exemplo?

Shura sorriu enquanto corria o olhar pelo corpo moreno, totalmente exposto diante de si. Escorregou um dedo junto com os olhos. Passou pelo rosto, lábios entreabertos, pescoço, peito, os músculos definidos do abdômen, circundou a ereção sem toca-la e desceu à entradinha que ainda conservava a lubrificação da transa anterior. Escorregou o dedo ao redor da entrada, pressionando de leve. Observou a reação de Câncer. Este havia fechado os olhos, mordido o lábio inferior e franzido o cenho. Parecia segurar-se para não rebolar. Shura alargou o sorriso e retirou a mão, puxando a de Máscara da Morte até o local.

- Prossiga. – sussurrou no ouvido do italiano.

O cavaleiro de Câncer abriu os olhos rápido, sobressaltado e o encarou.

- Como...?

- Bate uma enquanto... brinca. Se fizer direitinho, eu vou ficar tão... animado.

O italiano piscou um par de vezes. O que diabos...? Sentou-se, determinado a deixar o quarto naquele exato instante. O que Shura estava pensando? Não podia trata-lo daquela forma! Capricórnio gargalhou e pôs-se a beijar as coxas de Câncer. Máscara da Morte pensou em protestar argumentando que não era um objeto para o prazer do outro, mas, antes que pudesse, uma boca envolveu sua ereção e um par de olhos negro se elevou, encontrando os seus com um ar sensual e divertido. O espanhol estava tão... diferente fazendo aquilo. Não se impediu de gemer, nem de estender a mão e tocar os cabelos negros, revoltos, acariciando gentilmente, enquanto era chupado de forma tão deliciosa. Jogou a cabeça para trás, erguendo o quadril, gemendo mais alto quando a fricção se intensificou. Até que Shura parou.

- Você não vai me deixar na mão, vai...?

- Vou.

Capricórnio limpou o canto da boca com a ponta dos dedos e sentou-se ao lado de Câncer. Máscara da Morte tremia, tentando raciocinar. Sair dali? A opção nem passou pela mente. Estava tão duro que tudo que podia querer era se aliviar e não importava nem um pouco se estava sendo observado por Shura ou não. Na verdade, o fato de ter um par de olhos sobre si enquanto fazia aquilo tornava tudo mais interessante.

Deitou novamente, abrindo as pernas de forma ampla e desceu a mão pelo corpo. Com rapidez encontrou o membro ereto e deslizou um dos dedos por ele, espalhando um pouco do sêmen que escorria pela glande. Fechou os olhos, tornou a morder o lábio inferior e fechou a mão sobre a ereção, sentindo a dureza sob a pele sedosa e a pulsação do membro, que parecia explodir de tão rijo que se encontrava. Suspirou e deslizou os dedos, apertando a carne com firmeza sentindo o resto do autocontrole que ainda possuía se esvair. A outra mão foi mais além, deslizando mais abaixo, tocando a pequena entrada ainda banhada de óleo de massagem e introduziu o dedo médio a princípio. Deslizou-o até encontrar aquele ponto dentro de si. O mesmo que Shura havia encontrado e estocado impiedosamente.

Capricórnio respirou fundo quando a cena começou a se desenrolar. Pôde sentir seu membro endurecer imediatamente e, sem maiores avisos, puxou a mão de Câncer do próprio membro para o dele.

- Huh?

- Bate pra mim... Que eu bato pra você. – a voz de Shura veio, rouca e baixa, provocativa.

Máscara da Morte apertou a mão em torno do membro de Capricórnio enquanto sentia sua ereção ser tomada pelos dedos fortes e ágeis do espanhol. Gemeram. Beijaram-se com fome, desesperados. Câncer continuou a se penetrar enquanto era manipulado pelo companheiro. Mantinha os olhos fechados, tanto por algum resquício de vergonha do que estava fazendo como também para saborear melhor o que estava fazendo. Os toques, os gemidos, tudo... Era informação demais. Era forte demais. Não conseguiu se segurar e acabou por sujar a mão de Shura, novamente. O espanhol sorriu com lábios e olhos entreabertos, fechando-os em seguida, tirando a mão do italiano de seu membro, usando sua própria mão, banhada no sêmen do outro para encontrar sua satisfação. Um sorriso adornava o rosto e a mão, banhada com o sêmen dos dois, escorregou pelo peito de Câncer, sinuosamente, subindo até os lábios deste. Máscara da Morte sugou os dedos, ávido, buscando o fôlego desesperadamente. Shura apreciou a cena, o coração voltando lentamente ao ritmo normal junto com a respiração. Assim que conseguiu reaver o controle total de suas ações, beijou o outro lentamente e ergueu-se da cama.

Máscara da Morte, ainda absorto no orgasmo que tivera há poucos minutos, limitou-se a erguer o rosto.

- O quê? Aonde você pensa que vai?

Shura vestiu a boxer preta, seguida da calça igualmente escura e voltou-se abotoando os botões da camiseta vermelha.

- Embora. Mas vou deixar o motel pago, não se preocupe.

- E eu lá to ligando pra isso?

- Qual o problema então?

-... Nenhum.

Shura deu de ombros e acendeu um cigarro. Estava um pouco amassado em função do maço ter sido esmagado assim que entraram no quarto, mas não fazia diferença. Tragou algumas vezes, sentindo o efeito da nicotina sobre seu corpo, sua mente. Segurou o cigarro entre os dedos e inclinou-se, beijando Máscara da Morte outra vez. Este enlaçou-o pela nuca e transformou o beijo em algo forte, desejoso. Romperam com dificuldade e encostaram as testas, sorrindo entre ofegos.

- Quando te vejo de novo? – Máscara da Morte estava corado. Se odiava profundamente por perguntar aquilo.

Shura sorriu e tornou a dar de ombros, tragando novamente. Soltou a fumaça e tomou a direção da porta. Deu-se ao trabalho de olhar por sobre o ombro e responder, enquanto saía:

- Quando? A gente se esbarra pela noite...

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Por Mudoh Belial

18 de Setembro de 2005

18h 04min

N.A.:

Oka, aqui está o epílogo. Encheram tanto que eu fiz, viu? Dêem-se por satisfeitos e, sinto muito, mas essa fonte SECOU. Daqui não sai mais nada, ok?

Bye, crianças.

**Comentários serão bem-vindos!**


End file.
